The Dark Conundrum
by kate remark
Summary: Suze is trapped inside her mind while her physical body goes into a coma, after escaping she realizes that she is a ghost however she is still alive. Will Suze remain a ghost forever or will she be able to return things to the way they should.
1. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and i am very excited to share it with all of you. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all of the characters, she rocks, let us all hail her!**

The darkness swallowed me; each breath brought so much pain. Through the air I could feel the evil, sense it, it was so close. So cold, it was so cold; my numb mind could barely process all that I just experienced.

All of this tying up business, let me tell you it was not doing my outfit any good, of all outfits I just had to wear my Betsy Johnson mini didn't I?I mean seriously, If I knew this was going to happen I would have worn sensible shoes at the least, pants would have been nice too. As soon as I get out of here I will nothing but pants as long as I live! Okay, maybe not as long as I live because I must admit skirts, well how can you not wear a skirt?

Focus Simon! Where was I? Oh yes in the middle of being held prisoner in the middle of who knows where! Seriously, how long can this go on? Maybe after signing 99 bottles of beer on the wall they will get so annoyed with me they won't want me anymore!

Okay so my first plan for freedom was an absolute flop, I got down until 10 bottles and I am still tied in a place of misery! How long have I been here and how much longer will I be here for? My nose was starting to itch. What kind of capital punishment is this, honestly someone upstairs must be having a real good laugh at the mess I am in now. What is that over there in the corner?

I raise my head as far as I could to scope it out.

"Jesse" I called hopefully "Jesse is that you?"

"Still hoping Rico will come and sweep you off your feet Suze?"

Damn, of all people Paul just had to be the one to save me didn't he? Again, another look into how someone upstairs is just laughing their butt of at the sad thing I call my life.

"Paul what are you doing here? Where am I? What is this? You did this didn't you! I swear if you don't get me out of here.."

"Chill Suze, just chill I will explain it all in a minute." Paul's face lights up with a sly smile his white teeth gleaming even in this darkness. I swear if he wasn't so evil I might just have a thing for him. Then again he is pure evil so there is no point thinking about what isn't, my heart already belongs to Jesse anyway, even if he plans to hide away every time we kiss. Not that I mind, well mind that much anyway. That kiss is the best thing that has ever happened to me, his ghostly form against my body, his lips pressing upon mine, just for that moment everything in my life was fine, I was normal teenager for a moment in time.

"Suze." Paul called breaking me out of my thoughts. Where am I? Oh yes I remember now, eternal darkness, kidnapped, Paul, yes it's all straight now.

"Suze," Paul continued "You aren't stuck in the Shadowlands, but someone is keeping you trapped inside your own mind."

"What, Paul do you know how crazy you just sounded!" I exclaimed. Really, was I supposed to believe that someone has me trapped inside my own mind? Honestly, if we was going to kidnap he should at least give me the truth on what happened. I try to remember what happened myself, but it's so fuzzy, I really don't even remember anyone taking me, I was just…well as far as I can remember I just appeared here.

"Suze, you have to trust me! I think I can help you escape, but you have to trust me!"

"Err, right Paul you want me to trust you? Let see what reasons do I have _Not_ to trust you? Well there are the times were you tried to kill me, almost raped me, threatened to take away my boyfriend…"

"Alright Suze stop it already, do you want to be free or would you rather stay here for ever?" Uggh...I am starting to think Paul has some serious control issues, he always needs to be the hero, and honestly I was quite fine before he came here. Really, even if what he said was true, the whole I'm trapped inside my own mind theory then I could really make this place quite cozy, it couldn't be that bad living here for some time. Alright that was a lie I was going to have to trust Paul, God help me!

"Alright Paul fine, I trust you, whatever how do I get out of here now. Oh and one more thing, If I am stuck in my mind and all, like you said where is my body, and how on earth did you get inside my mind?"

"Well, Suze you are to answer you're first question you see, well your body is in a state of coma; you actually have your parents and everyone at school quite worried. As for your second question, it is just one of the many rewarding characteristics as a shifter." I just had roll my eyes at that last part. Paul just likes to rub it in that he knows much more then about shifter abilities. Being the person that I am, I of course would not allow him such pleasure.

"Yes well of course." I made sure to reply with a haughty tone in my voice. "Just, you know making sure that you know shifters could do such things."

"Right Suze, well if you keep coming to your lessons like a good girl I might just teach it to you one day." Paul replied with his ever confident tone and a quick wink of his eye. Eww...Like it isn't bad enough that I am trapped in this dark captivity but Paul needs to start seducing me. Well it's not going to work it's just a mind game and I need to think of Jesse. Jesse…Jesse...Jesse! Hah take that Paul! That when all the sudden the air around us went flat, it was quieter then before. The darkness grew loud with static and my hair began to stand up. Paul could sense the change, and I watched as his eyes scanned the room with X-ray procession. Everything became numb. I was so cold, so very cold.

"Suze." Paul looked at me with concern in his eyes. "They are coming I must leave now or things will become worse for you. There is no time for explanations just trust me." That is when Paul left, just like that Poof gone. I was alone I was all alone again. Everything was dimming and I just surrendered giving into the darkness.

**Thanks for reading now please review and receive my undying gratitude!!!**

**-Katie**


	2. Hidden Mystery

**A/N: Sorry this update took forever! Its been what 7 months, Eeek I had a writing block of the major variety :P But I tried to put together a second chapter, it may be short but I already have plans for a third chapter: ) thank you to my two reviewers Angelic Chocolate Fairy and Lyanne sends undying love their way So here we go chapter 2 I hope everyone enjoys it and I look forward to getting reviews wink wink (I have brownies for reviews wiggles eyebrows)**

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot Owns all used characters .. she da man**

I wake up to face a new room, this one much different from the last. The new room is blanketed in a dark blue heavy haze and I barley see a few feet in front of me. My head spins and throbs as I try to move and wiggle for my freedom. When I come to a sharp thought, and I could nearly smack myself for not thinking about it before.

"Yes!" I scream out loud my own voice taking me by surprise as it vibrates through the mysterious room.

Honestly, how could I have not thought about it before? I can escape to the Shadowland! A splinting headache does even hold a candle to my place of current captivity. Hah, whoever is holding me captivity here surely underestimates me and the power of thought. Maybe one day I can share my story to the world and I will be asked to make a commercial telling kids to stay in school and keep learning because the can escape an impending doom just like me, hah hardly but hey can't a girl dream? Well here goes nothing, Shadowland here I come!

I close my eyes and try to picture Shadowland as I know it, dark and unknown, my body jolts forward and I open my eyes to discover that I am still in the same spot, for whatever reason I can't shift.

Well this seems hardly fair! If I believe Paul (and believe me I'm not that sure I do…) I should be able to set the rules right? I mean it is my mind you know!

Lalala have I mentioned how boring it is just sitting here in the haze? Just incase you have never had the pleasure of being trapped inside your own mind I will explain it to you..It sucks!

Uggh what to do..what to do?

It wasn't until I paced around the room about 50 times until I felt it, blinding pain, exhaustion overwhelming my every limb, darkness. I fall down into the darkness and let go.

And cue the splitting headache; Check defiantly feeling that part of shifting now. Uggh definite check on the pain, but that just means that I'm at Shadowland; the pain means that it worked, Right? As I reach up to hold my throbbing head in my hands I realize something.

I'm glowing! ME SUZE SIMON A GHOST….A GHOST! How is that at all possible. I'm not dead! Well, at least I don't feel dead! OH MY GOD! I, SUZE SIMON AM DEAD! Alright then I close my eyes and when I open them next I will not be glowing. I'm not dead..I'm not dead..Suze Simon is not dead..maybe if I say it enough it will come true. Peeking open my eyes I realize that my mantra had no effect on reality, my hand is still glowing to my disdain.

Before I even realize it I am pacing the room, it is at this moment that I realize that I am not in the Shadowland, I am not in the rooms I was before, I am at the beach not far from my house. Remember those people I mentioned before that were laughing at me? There sides certainly must be aching by now.

**PS: For anyone that does not know a Conundrum is a defined as :a riddle or a difficult problem**

**-Katie**


End file.
